The present invention relates to a kit package, and more specifically to a package assembly that holds and displays multiple surgical devices therein.
Typically, medical or surgical devices are packaged in convenient kits. There remains a need for a kit that organizes the surgical devices for ease of access. The kit should also fit into existing secondary and tertiary packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,909 to Foster discloses a foldable plastic retainer having a display area for locking multiple endoscopic instruments in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,027 to Tate discloses a door key display card having securing means for holding a door key thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,522 to Meyers discloses a display device having holding sections being in a triangular folded configuration for holding a plurality of cylindrical articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,741 to Farber discloses a display card for holding pencils that includes fold sections having openings for receiving pencils therein.
In accordance with the present invention, a retainer card is made of a planar sheet and includes a first foldable panel having a first fold line and a second fold line positioned on one side of the first fold line, a main section positioned on an opposite side of the first fold line, and a center section positioned between the first and second fold lines. At least one opening is formed in the main section, while at least another opening is formed in the center section. The opening(s) in the main section cooperate with the opening(s) in the center section to form at least one receptacle for a surgical or medical device when the main and center sections are folded relative to one another about the first fold line. The main section is deflectable from a relaxed configuration to a flexed configuration in response to the insertion of a surgical or medical device into the receptacle(s), thereby securely attaching one or more such devices to the retainer card. The retainer card and its associated medical or surgical devices are adapted for insertion into an outer sterilizable envelope, whereby the surgical or medical devices can be stored in a sterile environment.